Peguila
was a kaiju that appeared in the Ultra Q TV series. Peguila appeared in episode 5 of the series. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Antarctica History Ultra Q Peguila was discovered by Dr. Nomura. The winged creature killed the human, but before all was lost - the scientist left the journal, declaring that Peguila had returned. As the others try and figure out just what has been going on, a strange mist makes one of the snow vehicles levitate into the air! After discovering gigantic footprints, it was becoming evident that a giant was behind the madness. As the mystery unfolded, Peguila arrived at the complex, stomping on smaller buildings and unleashing its freezing mist on others. As the humans huddled in fear, a rocket was loaded into one of the launchers. While the titan vented its rage, the explosive was launched! The rocket smashed into Peguila’s throat, causing the winged monster to take to the sky, black smoke engulfing it! As the people breathed a sigh of relief, Peguila had began a migration from the south to the north, a migration that would take it straight across Japan! The beast landed in a cloud of smoke and instantly began to cause immense problems. Its anti-gravity freezing mist encased Tokyo in a new ice age all the while levitating objects and smashing them back down. The winged nightmare smashed through buildings by the dozen while the Japanese self-defense forces fought back. Rockets exploded on its body, but no amount of firepower could seemingly stop it. But a beacon of hope was discovered! The monster was highly susceptible to Pegimin H, a drug extracted from various species of arctic moss. With an entire bucketful of the drug, Cessna flew his plane directly into Peguila’s gapping maw! In the explosion that followed, the brave man gave his life to deliver the toxin to the monster. In pain, Peguila’s body was engulfed in smoke as he took to the sky, never to return again and leaving Tokyo to thaw. Trivia *Peguila's name comes from "penguin". *The suit of Peguila was slightly modified for the kaiju Chandora that appeared in episode 8 of Ultraman. According to the late Ultra Series SF researcher Otomo Shoji, as stated in a monster magazine, Chandora's resemblence to Pegula was an accident. Some monster magazines have refered to Chandora as Pegula's brother. **Some people refer to Peguila being the father of Chandora, but it is unknown if this is reasonable or not. *Peguila has the same subtitle as Lagoras, Margodon and Gigass. *Peguila was one of the original ideas for Ultraseven's capsule monsters, along with Red King and Antlar. *Peguila's roar was a high pitched Maguma roar but was changed to a modified Varan roar mixed with a Godzilla roar 1954 for an unknown reason. *Peguila is the first instance an Ultra Kaiju escaped his episode debut and re-appeared in a different episode. *In some artworks and even toy sets, Peguila is often seen fighting Ultraman despite the two never meeting. **In an early script for Ultraman, "Auroal Line Freeze" hints at Peguila returning. *In episode 21 of Ultraman Mebius, a dead Peguila was seen floating in the Monster Graveyard. *Peguila was originally scheduled to reappear with a redesign in Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers. *Peguila is one of the monsters that make up Beryudora's neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Old promotional photos show Peguila fighting Pagos; as well as the two of them fighting Kanegon. *In episode 26 of Ultraman a kid wears a blue Peguila mask. Ultra Galaxy: Mega Monster Battle Peguila was briefly seen as a mummified carcass in the series that was discovered by ZAP SPACY . Just when they investigated, Rei suddenly bursts out from the frozen body, possibly frozen in battle against the monster before. Trivia *The same suit that appeared in Ultraman Mebius was reused for Peguila's appearance in this series. *An in-joke is made about the fact that Chandora was made from the original Peguila suit as Kumano mistakes a model of Chandora for Peguila. Oki corrects him and brings up a picture of Chandora on the computer. *Originally the monster Margodon was supposed to appear instead of Peguila. Ultraman X Peguila appeared in the series Ultraman X, where he was one of the Spark Dolls awoken by the Ultra Flare 15 years prior. He was seen rampaging around Singapore, specifically near the Marina Bay Sands. He used his ice breath and covered the beach in snow. Powers and Weapons *Breath: Peguila can release a thick anti-gravity mist from its mouth, this mist also has a freezing effect. *Smokescreen: Peguila can release black smoke from it's body to hide itself while flying *Flight: Due to its massive wings, Peguila is capable of flight. PEGUILA.jpg|Breath Peguila Smoke Screen.png|Smokescreen Other Media Redman Peguila reappears in Redman. Trivia *In episode 17, he teams up with Alien Goron. Gallery Ultra Q Peguila 2.jpg Peguila 3.jpg Peguila 7.jpg Peguila 5.jpeg RAWR!.jpg peggy color.jpg ONOMNOMN.jpg Peguila rampage in color.jpg Redman Peguila 4.jpg|Peguila in Redman Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Peguila 6.jpg|Peguila in Ultra Galaxy Ultraman X 212fd6ca-s.jpg PEGUILAX.png Other Ultraman vs Peguila.jpg|Peguila vs Ultraman DADSADSAD.jpg SDASDSADA.jpg RAARR.jpg|A picture of Peguila firing his breath down at Kanegon. Peguila-Garamon.jpg Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Bat Kaiju Category:Ultra Q Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju